Come With Me And Escape
by Eden'sEnd116
Summary: An ominous Personals Ad, A secret passion, A friendly conversation, Bad dates, Angry girlfriends, Questions and Answers, Sweet words, Annoying Portraits, Pina Coladas, Love, Sex, Beaches, and more. This is a work in progress. ADMM pairing with OCs and the rest of the Hogwarts staff. Ratings will go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1:The ominous personals ad

Chapter One: The ominous personals ad.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The wizened wizard sat with his feet propped up on top of his large oak desk, half-moon spectacles perched on the end of his crooked nose as he read through his copy of the Daily Prophet.

It was the middle of June and most the staff members had decided to stay for a few weeks at the Castle before they went on their on vacations for the summer. The ones he knew for a fact were there were Fillius Flitwick; the Charms Professor and his wife Pomona Sprout; Professor of Herbology, Madam Rolanda Hooch; the school' flying instructor and Quidditch Ref., Hagrid; the grounds keep, Poppy Pomfrey; the Mediwitch who had her husband Alastor Moody staying with her, Severus Snape; the young Potions Master, the ghosts, Peeves, Irma Pince; Librarian, Argus Filch; Caretaker, and lastly his Deputy Headmistress, Best friend, and Transfiguration teacher Minerva McGonagall.

Now that was a name that made him pause in his readings and drift off into space for a moment.

_Minerva McGonagall._ He repeated in his mind. _Yes, the lovely Miss McGonagall. His best friend and ex-student. They have been friends since her first year at school. He could remember it clearly. The little ebony haired witch who had arrived early to his class and immediately caught his eye. Long obsidian hair, deep emerald eyes that sparkled with life, and brilliant white teeth. She had instantly taken a liking to him and he her. Then when she came back to teach they became closer. Spending every chance they could with each other. Whether it was for the occasional drink, playing chess, doing paper work or just simply enjoying each other's company. _

Albus smiled to himself as his thoughts drifted to all those walks and long nights just spent in each other's company. Yes, she was his dearest friend.

He couldn't help but, think how the little curious girl he had taught blossomed into such a gorgeous creature. _ Long legs that seemed to gone on forever. Fully rounded breasts, curvaceously slim body, ample backside. Her voice had deepened a bit over time but, still had that wonderful Scottish lilt of her native tongue. Her hair had grown out too although she keeps it in that dreadfully strict bun all the time. He can only imagine how it would feel to run his fingers through it. _

His musings were interrupted, however, by a stern voice from the wall behind him.

"I see that smile on your face, boy. I know what you're thinking and you should be ashamed of yourself." said Armando Dippet's portrait.

Albus rolled his eyes.

Armando was the Headmaster before him. His mentor and was also Minerva's Headmaster when she was in school. Armando had always known of Albus' attraction to Miss McGonagall and although he thought the two would make a wonderful couple he couldn't help his old fashioned ways. It wasn't right in his upbringing to think of a woman the way he knows the current headmaster is, unless that woman is your wife. Aside from that Armando had been close friends with Minerva's parents up until his death and couldn't help feeling a bit protective of the witch.

Dilys Derwent looked crossly at Armando's portrait from her own before snapping, "Oh, Armando you old bat! Leave the boy alone. It is perfectly nature of him to want to think of the girl that way." She paused before adding a bit grudgingly, "I'm glad he is thinking about young Minerva that way instead of that skimpy witch he has been dating."

Albus cringed when the former Headmistress said this.

He had forgotten about the witch he has currently been seeing, Miss Stephanie Ashford.

Stephanie Ashford was nothing like Minerva at all. Tall, blonde, and willowy with steel grey eyes. They barely had anything in common and in truth Albus was getting rather tired of his "lady", so to speak.

She had a knack for wanting the expensive things in life which is nothing like Minerva. His Minerva loved the little things with the occasional high quality stuff.

Albus frowned for a moment. _His Minerva? Where did that come from? _

He shook his head.

Only then did he become aware of the heated argument going on in the portraits behind him. So, with a heavy, exasperated sigh; he set down his newspaper and turned to the portraits behind him.

When the paintings saw the hard look on Dumbledore's face their arguing ceased.

"Thank you," he said after their speaking stopped. "Now," He said firmly, "I will not have anymore of this talk or arguing about Professor McGonagall and myself. There is nothing between us." A few of the portraits scoffed at that. Albus glared at them before continuing," As I was saying we are just friends."

There was a pregnant pause before the Headmaster heaved another resigned sigh, "Besides I have Stephanie to deal with."

Many of the portraits grumbled their disapproval of the Headmaster's current choice of girlfriend.

"But, it's not Stephanie you want is it?" questioned Dilys.

"No, it's little Miss Minerva he wants." answered Phineas Nigellus.

"That's enough you lot." Albus said, cutting off further discussion, "I said no more talk about Minerva and myself and I mean it."

With that he turned around picked up his newspaper again.

As he opened the yellowed paper he ended up opening it unto the Personals adds.

With not much thought he started scanning through them until one seemed to catch his eye. He set the paper down on top of his desk and laid it out flat to get a better look at it.

It read this:

_If you like Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain._

_If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain._

_If you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape._

_Then I'm the love that you've looked for. Write to me and escape._

Albus sat back in his chair and stared at the small personals ad for what seemed like an eternity before making up his mind. He took out a piece of parchment and began to write out a response.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2:Of Bad Dates and Best Friends

Chapter Two: Of Bad Dates and Best Friends

Across the castle a very irate and disappointed witch came through her fireplace. Dressed in a slim black dress, matching velvet shoes and cloak. Shaking her head to dispel the thoughts of the man she had just left at the restaurant she took off her cloak and slung it over the back of her couch in the living area.

With a defeated sigh she began to take out her earrings as she slowly made her way to her bedroom.

Moving past her four-poster bed she went to her vanity and sat in front of it.

After taking out her left and right earring she paused to look at her reflection before putting both pieces of gold jewelry into her left hand and slowly setting them down; her eyes never leaving those of her reflection.

Minerva McGonagall never considered herself a great beauty. Not at all. With her child bearing hips, large breasts, long, curly midnight hair and bright emerald eyes that stood out like a red flag when compared to her milk-white, alabaster skin.

_Really, who could love someone like me? _

She is the only female in her family who is still single and is "No spring chicken", as her Aunt Dorothy so gladly likes to remind her.

57 years old and still single.

She has tried to date, really she has but, every man she has dated since she was 23 years old was such a bore. She had nothing in common with any of them.

Minerva reminded herself of this as she took the pins from her hair and began to brush out the long locks.

Well, there always was the one man she knew she could never have. The same man she has been in love with for the past 42 years, ever since she was 15. The same man who has been her best friend since she was 11 and just a first year at Hogwarts.

Another sigh echoed across her silent room as she finished combing out her hair. Setting down her brush and giving her reflection a stern look she said, "Now look here. You know that is never going to happen, Minerva. Quit kidding yourself."

Standing up with a huff she pulled out her night dress, a silky negligée that only reached to about mid-thigh. Not something she would wear in front of anyone else.

_Although…_

Shaking her head sharply, Minerva continued dressing.

Muttering to herself as she went along doing so. "That is not what you should be thinking about. The man has a girlfriend."

The thought of that _woman_ made her shudder in disgust.

They hated one another.

Little Miss Stephanie Ashford. A walking pile of estrogen; all looks and no brain.

A very unladylike snort was emitted from Minerva as she thought that.

Stephanie hated Minerva because of how close she was with Albus. Always getting edgy when he would hug her or laugh at her jokes or some such nonsense_. I mean really, that daft woman needs to understand the fact that she has him and I never will. _

A sad sigh escaped her lips.

Albus was married once. To a wonderful woman named Katherine Davinne later Dumbledore.

_Come to think of it,_ Minerva mused, _the two had gotten married when she was 11. _

His wife Katherine was such a sweet woman. Now she was a real beauty. Rich brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. She and Katherine became friends when Minerva had come back to teach.

Kat, as she liked to be called, was married to Albus for 22 years. That is until she died of TB, Tuberculosis. It was a terrible thing that was common and could sneak up out of nowhere. As it turned out Katherine had known that she had it but, refused treatment stating, "I have had a wonderful life and should the gods went me home then I shall come without causing a fuss." She died a year after having said that at the age of 46. She left Albus and her children behind. Her babies were only 5 and 4.

Minerva smiled warmly as she sat on the edge of her bed.

But, Albus never had to bring them up alone. _No sir he didn't._ Because Aunt Minnie, or Min as they now call her, was right there to help them. For as much as she loved Albus she loved his kids as well. After Katherine's demise, Minerva was really brought into the picture. Helping watch the kids when Albus couldn't, even with her job teaching she managed to do whatever she could. Always there when she was needed. Her family all thought that it wasn't a good idea to be watching over children who weren't hers like that with a single father her may have been her best friend but, who was her boss. A boss who was 16 years her senior at that but, she didn't give a lick.

Albus had three wonderful children.

Marietta, his oldest daughter who is now 32 years old and works as an author of an article for the Daily Prophet called _Call Me Sadie_. Her friends in school used to call her 'Sadie' and through the years the name just stuck so when she created the column the Nickname just fit. It's a wonderful little romance section that her fans just eat up. _So much_ _like her mother, a little cheeky romantic Gryffindor. Looks exactly like Katherine too, _Minerva thought.

Then there were the twins.

Minerva rolled her eyes.

What it was with redheaded twins and causing mischief she would never understand.

But, yes the twins. Apollo and Arena. _Like their father_. Balls of auburn haired, mischief makers, the two were inseparable; much like the Weasley twins before the Last Battle in the War against He-Who-She-Still-Won't-Name. The brother and sister Dumbledores work in the Ministry in the Law Department. They help locate wizards who traffic forbidden, stolen, or jinxed artifacts, items, or anything of the sort. Very useful. Although not as dangerous as an Auror, still very dangerous.

Ah, but, she loves them all.

They were the ones who convinced their father to start dating although, Miss Stephanie Ashford would have been the very last person they would have even chosen to fit that profile.

She hates them almost as much as she loathes Minerva.

And sadly Albus never sees that.

Slipping beneath the covers, Minerva situated herself in the middle of the bed. The middle of the bed makes her feel a little less lonely when it is time for her to go to bed.

It will be a long time coming before she would actually share her bed with any man.

For the one man she wants to share her bed with only thinks of her as a best friend.

After another night of bad dates and receiving yet another note from her sister and Aunt this morning, shaming her for her "pathetic, lonely life."

With that last thought Minerva rolled over and buried her face in pillow, doing what she has done nearly every night for the past 42 years.

She cried herself to sleep.

(A/N: I thought I would add a twist and give Albus children. I have read some stories where either Minerva or Albus have kids and I thought it would be a nice little twist to add to this story. Let me know what you think.)

TBC


End file.
